pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheren (Adventures)
Cheren is a Pokédex holder along with Bianca and Black. His starter is a Snivy. Appearance Cheren is a tall, slender young man with very pale skin, black eyes, and jet-black hair with a small tuft that sticks up from the top of his head. Black & White Cheren wears a blue coat and a white shirt with an orange Y-shaped pattern, a black belt with a silver clasp, black dress pants, and blue shoes. He sports spectacles with orange rims. Black 2 & White 2 Appearing somewhat older, Cheren has long hair and wears a white dress-shirt, an orange necktie, blue dress pants, and brown shoes. Cheren also does not wear glasses any longer. Personality Biography Black was a friend to Cheren and Bianca by five years old. Black was from a neighboring village, but usually came to Nuvema Town to play with Bianca and Cheren. The three usually watched adults having Pokémon battles, which motivated Black to have a battle with his friends, using Bianca's father's Pokémon.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig However, Bianca's father refused her daughter partake in battles, while Cheren was quite conscious of what adults would say and didn't want to battle. Thus, Black had no opportunities to battle other trainers. The three did so, which fueled Black's desire to become the best Pokémon trainer.B&W004: Black's First Trainer Battle Black spoke with Cheren and Bianca to become the best Pokémon trainer around, and even used Bianca's father's Pokémon to do simple battles. However, the children hid behind the fence, hearing that Bianca's father flipped out to see his Pokémon being hurt. He was overprotective, thinking children could get hurt from partaking in Pokémon battles. The children decided to apologize to him for making him worry, as Bianca's father thought he should even take his daughter to hospital. Black and Cheren apologized, to which Bianca's father was even more displeased, and considered even forbidding Black from visiting Bianca, especially after Black proposed that he could lend his Pokémon for battles. As Bianca cried, Black thought for a bit, and decided to study a bit. Everyone thought that he gave up on his dream, and Bianca's father let him read books. Upon a closer look, Bianca and Cheren saw that Black was as passionate as ever, for he was researching about Pokémon. Cheren and Bianca followed Black, who went to library.B&W042: The Beginning At the library, Black was researching a lot about the Pokémon League. He found out to achieve his dream, he needed to compete the Unova Pokémon League, by defeating the Elite Four and the Champion. He wrote a plan, and went to Bianca's house to explain to Cheren and Bianca more about it. As he mentioned he needed Gym Badges, Bianca noted he had to go on a journey. Cheren wondered if Black's parents would permit him going on a journey, to which Black wondered how would he convince them. As they were trying to make a plan, Bianca showed them their neighbor, Professor Cedric Juniper on TV, who showed the Pokédex. Cheren mentioned that was a famous researcher, and as Cedric mentioned that he'd let the young ones collect information on Pokémon, Black realized that was the perfect reason to start his journey. Black became excited, and had Cheren and Bianca take him to the lab. As they did so, Cheren reminded Black that he was too young, and that the Pokédex was still in development. Moreover, the professor could tell Bianca's dad about their plans, which could get ruined. Black ignored him, as he only thought of winning the Pokémon League, and shut himself down, becoming dazed by that dream. Cheren asked Bianca for help, who stated the professor wouldn't let Black go on a journey without a single Pokémon. Much to Cheren's displeasure, Bianca actually advised Black to catch a Pokémon. Bianca went into the tall grass to find a Pokémon, and encountered a Rufflet, who started attacking her. Cheren panicked, as Bianca was getting hurt by Rufflet. He tried to do something, but became terrified to see a Munna glomping upon Black's head. Cheren panicked to see Munna eating Black. Cheren started to cry, as he was unable to help anyone. However, Munna got off of Black's head, pleasing Cheren, who hugged him. Black explained that his mind felt clearer, and he saw a mark, resembling a footprint. Black drew that mark, which confused Cheren, until they saw a similar footprint near the tall grass. Cheren became amazed by Black, since he was able to deduce that that was Rufflet's footprint, due to his mind being cleared. Black mused that Bianca must've had stepped on Rufflet's berry, which made him go on a rampage. Thus, Black offered Rufflet a berry to calm him down, while the boys ran off with Bianca to her house. Bianca's father was terrified to see her daughter's scars, even if she wasn't worried much about it. He blamed the boys for what happened, and stormed off. The boys had a sleepover at Cheren's house, where Black showed that they had encountered a Rufflet. He wanted to name it as Brav, to which Cheren felt it was a bit wierd to nickname a wild Pokémon. However, he was told Black wanted to catch it, to which Cheren reminded he needed a Pokémon to battle Rufflet and catch it. Black reminded they did have one Pokémon, which terrified Cheren. A day later, Cheren bought many Poké Balls from his savings, to support Black's dream. Cheren watched as Black attempted to catch Rufflet, but to no avail, whereas Rufflet wounded Black. Thus, Black had the support of Munna, who hit Rufflet, enough for Black to catch it. Cheren cheered for Black, and realized that Munna devoured Black's dream for him to gain its support, and Black's dream didn't fade away because he was constantly thinking about winning the Pokémon League.B&W043: Tooth and Claw As Black announced his dream to win the Pokémon League tournament, Cheren wrote in his notebook that his dream was going to support Black's dream.B&W058: True Friends Years later, he convinced Professor Juniper to give Black a Pokédex.B&W020: At Liberty on Liberty Garden Cheren and Bianca were waiting for Juniper's package, which contained the Starter Pokémon and the Pokédex. However, they didn't know that Black obtained the package first, and caused the Pokémon to get dispersed and the Pokédex to get wet.B&W002: Choices Black & White arc Cheren and Bianca came to Professor Juniper's lab, where they found the Starter Pokémon, who were hurt a bit. Juniper was in shock as to what happened, while Cheren and Bianca explained that they were waiting for the package to arrive, yet it never came. The trio also noticed the Pokédexes being wet for some reason. Bianca made the most out of the situation and picked Oshawott as her Starter Pokémon. Cheren was a bit annoyed that Bianca got to choose first, to which she replied that Snivy did look like Cheren, while Juniper was annoyed that things never went as planned, as she had Minccino tidy up the place. The trio noticed some footprints, and went to look for Black. It lead them to a tree, which Black was climbing it to reach Tepig. Cheren and Bianca were concerned, as it was too dangerous, but Juniper shushed them, since she wanted to observe the situation, and even considered forgiving Black. She did become shocked when Black's Musha went atop of its head, but Cheren and Bianca assured her it was fine. The two explained Black was only thinking of the Pokémon League, and had Musha eat those dreams to think clearly. The trio was happy to see that Black obtained Tepig and defeated its attacker, a Sewaddle. When Black was going to do his routine, Cheren and Bianca shut their ears, while Juniper was overwhelmed by his yelling to achieve his dream to conquer the Pokémon League. As Black took off, Juniper turned to Cheren and Bianca, who figured out that their Pokédexes don't work due to water damage. Juniper became concerned, as Black was the only trainer with the Pokédex. Cheren and Bianca had a battle in Professor Juniper's living room. During the battle, Snivy's Tackle threw Oshawott into Bianca's face, making her cry and have a tantrum. She ran around, whacking him, while her Oshawott did the same to his Snivy. Professor Juniper intervened, furious what happened to her room, and Cheren quickly apologized for making a mess, trying to get Bianca to apologize, too. Juniper showed that she was trying to repair the Pokédexes, but it took more time than she had thought. Bianca proposed another battle against Cheren in the meantime, but he shut her mouth, as Juniper became angry at them again. Cheren and Bianca explained that they could not contact Black, since he did not have a phone, and suspected Black was doing research on Tepig or simply announcing his dream. Cheren added that Black was actually preparing for his journey nine years, and he and Bianca were friends with Black since they were little. Cheren and Bianca explained to Professor Juniper about Black's past. In the end, they stated they had to personally go to Black and tell him since he only ahd the working Pokédex, he had to take good care of it. As Bianca and Cheren went out, the latter believed Black was currently challenging a Gym, while the former was called out by someone. Bianca's father held his daughter, as he wanted her to go back home and quit the dangerous journey. Cheren believed they would have to wait a lot, while Juniper was a bit disappointed that while Black had been preparing for his journey for nine years, Bianca wasn't even ready for hers yet. Cheren encountered some of Team Plasma's speeches, which caused people release their Pokémon. This intrigued Cheren to find Team Plasma's meaning behind those speeches. On Route 2, Bianca attempted to capture an Audino but failed, making Cheren complain about her lack of focus; after all, they were supposed to be catching up to Black. They arrived at Striaton City, where Cheren shouted out Black's dream, and asked if a guy yelling that was here. The people directed them to a restaurant, where they found Black with a girl. Bianca was instantly irritated, saying that Black has been on a date while they had been searching for him, but Cheren doubted that was a date. When they enter, Bianca started to tell Black off, but Black explains that the girl was his boss. Bianca and Cheren were not sure what he meant by that, and stayed with Black, and the trio were served cups of tea. While Bianca and Cheren were amazed by the tea's taste, Black stood up, proclaiming it was his time, as that marked the start of his Gym Battle challenge. He pointed out the three brothers, who ran the restaurant, were Gym Leaders, and he had to challenge one of them. Bianca and Cheren followed Black, who was annoyed at the former's intrusion, as this was his Gym Battle. However, Cheren stepped in, reminding Black of the mess he had made at the laboratory, and pointed out while he was happy for Black, he still needed to be more considerate to others. He also voiced Juniper's message about Black's Pokédex as the only device working. Chili appeared on a screen and declared Black was disqualified for having two more challengers intrude. Black fainted, but Chili laughed, as he and the other Gym Leaders would participate in a triple battle against Black, Bianca, and Cheren. Without further ado, Black and Cheren helped Bianca figure out the answers. The trio worked together, and managed to reach the Gym Leaders. The two sides introduced themselves, and started their battle.B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!! They engaged the gym leaders in battle, to which Cheren compared the three childhood friends fought the three brothers. Cheren's Snivy confronted Chili's Pansear. Snivy used Wrap on Pansear, who used Incinerate to do a lot of damage to it. Cheren believed as long as their Pokémon were evading the attacks and attacking the Gym Leaders' Pokémon, they had a chance at winning. However, Snivy got defeated by Pansear. It was revived at the end by a clever use of Cilan's Pansage's leaves. Since the Gym Leaders' Pokémon were outnumbered, they conceded defeat; Chili, Cress and Cilan gave the three the Trio Badges. After the battle was over, Bianca and Cheren met up with Black at the fountain. Bianca explained that Cheren was thanking the Gym Leaders over and over for the battle. Black noted Cheren was always the polite guy, ever since he was a child, to which Cheren smiled. Black also gave them Xtransciver devices he got from shooting a commercial, which Bianca had seen already, featuring two Tepig. The group was joined by White, who introduced herself to them, and asked if they needed her services, they should just call her. As Black and White went away, Bianca asked Cheren what Black's Xtransciver number was. Cheren realized they never got Black's number, and dashed away to meet up with him.B&W010: Their First Gym Battle Cheren and Bianca went to Castelia City to meet up with Black. Since the city was huge, Cheren and Bianca split up to cover more ground.B&W018: Big City Battles Cheren witnessed his Pidove evolving into Tranquil, while training in Driftveil City. Soon after, he encounters Black, who congratulated Cheren on his Tranquil's evolution. The two were pleased to see their Pokémon have grown stronger. Black wondered if Cheren wanted to enter the Pokémon League, but Cheren denied this. Instead, Cheren teased Black about his mistakes, and the two friends laughed. To reward himself and Black for this success, Cheren took Black to a building, where they had their special training. However, Team Plasma interrupted their training by attempting to kidnap Cheren's Pokémon; Cheren called Black on the Xtransciver as he was chasing the two people to the Cold Storage. Inside, Cheren was slipping on the icy floor, and two people grabbed Cheren. Cheren was going to thank them, but the two people took his Snivy and Tranquil; in fact, those two people were the ones that assaulted him. When Black got inside the Cold Storage, he was told that these people wanted to liberate his Pokémon - they were grunts of Team Plasma. The grunts released Cheren, but wanted to get away with the Pokémon. Black's Nite lured the grunts' Beartic into hitting the grunts, releasing Tranquil and Snivy. The latter, combining Grass Oath with Nite's Fire Oath (which they learned from their special training in the Move Tutor house), defeated the Team Plasma grunts. Soon after, the Team Plasma Sage Zinzolin distracted Black and Cheren, letting his followers retreat. Black warned Cheren about these people, to which Cheren noted Black has fought some tough battles, to which Black admitted he had help, with people like Cheren. The two sides applauded their teamwork. As Black bid Cheren farewell, the latter was concerned about Team Plasma, and went back to the Cold Storage.B&W031: Fight in a Cold Climate Cheren went back to the Cold Storage, where he encountered Zinzolin, who was anticipating him. Zinzolin admitted he sensed that Cheren wanted to find the truth about Team Plasma's actions, seeing he was a person pursuing logic. It was why Zinzolin took him to the Dragonspiral Tower, to witness N awakening Zekrom. Since then, Cheren became fascinated by strength, and went to pursue that goal. Cheren participated in the Unova Pokémon League, battling trainers to reach the quarterfinals.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Black suspected that Cheren started to collect badges since Striation City, and was a bit disappointed that he never told him about that. Black went to greet Cheren, but the MC pushed him away to remain in his place. Per the rules of the quarterfinals, Cheren entered a capsule. He was scheduled to battle Leo.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! Cheren's Unfezant battled Leo's Deino, and defeated it. Leo admitted his loss, but was nevertheless amazed by Cheren's tactics and strength, using a Power Herb to strengthen Unfezant to use Sky Attack to defeat his blind Deino. Cheren, however, left in silence, confusing Black, since he was never cold like this.B&W054: The Tournament Continues The Hood Man battled Cheren in the semi-finals. The Hood Man's Klink battled Cheren's Boldore, before Cheren switched it out with Snivy, who had a brief battle before Cheren switched it with Unfezant, while the Hood Man sent Beheeyem. To finish it off, Unfezant dived in and used U-Turn to defeat Beheeyem, thus knocking the Hood Man out of the tournament. Leo went to Cheren, admitting his admiration towards him, and cheered him on. Cheren, however, ignored him, which made Black angry that he didn't even say anything to his fan, a behavior that was not fitting for Cheren. Moreover, he pointed out that Cheren called Snivy back, who was excited and determined to battle against Klink. Cheren muttered that was none of Black's business, which made Black even more riled up. Cheren commented there was no strength to be found in cheering for one on, and was even bothersome that someone like Leo would do that. He commented Snivy was the same, as it didn't live up to its expectations. Black saw this was nothing like Cheren, who commented he was just seeking what he desired: his Boldore evolved into Gigalith. Cheren declared he wanted strength, which he could never achieve. Black became very frustrated, and sent Bo to attack Gigalith, wanting to battle Cheren right away. The MC tried to break the fight, as the final battle would start in 30 minutes, but Black simply stated that he needed to bring back to his senses right away.B&W057: Something Suspicious The MC tried to talk down the two sides, but Drayden arrived, stating both sides could continue the battle if they wanted so. Cheren and Black confirmed; Black swore to teach Cheren the true meaning of strength, to which Cheren claimed it was about speed, strength and abilities, as well as how to use them. As Gigalith inflicted damage to Bo, Black started wondering if Cheren was this strong as he had spoken. Cheren muttered the abilities and techniques were the strength that mattered. As Black went to use the Pokédex, Cheren belittled him for using that gimmick. Black was in shock, reminding that Cheren once held the device. Cheren stated he no longer needed it, for it was a device that was making trainers trap Pokémon into Poké Balls, a philosophy Black compared to N's. Cheren admitted that he had already known about Team Plasma, and when he had went to the Cold Storage, Zinzolin took him to see N, who was awakening Zekrom. Black called Cheren an idiot, as they could not trust Team Plasma. Cheren denied, and remarked that he always lacked something, and found out it was strength. Moreover, he pointed his finger at Black, stating it was he who was weak, due to Musha abandoning him. Black lowered his head, and reminded Cheren of the time he scolded him for running off with the Pokédex. He thanked Cheren, and promised to challenge his strength and truth. Cheren said to him to shut up, and ordered Gigalith to use Power Gem. However, a pink mist was covering the sun, preventing Gigalith from using the move. Thus, the two sides swapped their Pokémon with Unfezant and Brav, and had them use Sky Attack to collide. The two sides fell down, but Unfezant fell down. Black and Cheren had a dream together, where they were reminded of how they announced dreams to each other. Black woke up, and took out his notebook, showing Cheren's desire to help Black out in his dream to win the Pokémon League. Black acknowledged Cheren as a friend, regardless of how he changed, and that's a truth that would never change. Reshiram had Black descend down to the battlefield, as he was carrying Cheren's unconscious body.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth Once the battle was over, Black realized that Musha emitted the pink mist to trance him and Cheren to sleep, so he could understand his friend's feelings.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Black 2 & White 2 arc Cheren became a teacher at Aspertia City's trainers' school. Among his students were Blake, Hugh and Whitley. Seeing the trouble with Blake, Leo and Hugh, Cheren asked them to leave the classroom. Leo and Cheren recognized each other from the tournament held two years ago, but Cheren reminded Leo he was his teacher. Since he was not glad how the class started, Cheren decided to hold a tournament for his students; the two winners would receive Pokédex. He was surprised to see Blake and Hugh, his two noisiest students, have reached the top. After the tournament ended, Cheren introduced his friend Bianca, who gave Blake and Whitley two Pokédex, as they were the winners of the tournament.B2W2001: The Transfer Student Later on, Cheren spoke with Bianca and hoped the two trainers that have the Pokédex won't misuse the devices. Cheren was troubled, since he still thought of Black, who went missing two years ago. Just then, Cheren got contacted by Drayden and admitted being a teacher was quite fine. Drayden informed him Alder retired from being a Champion, since he wanted younger people to take on the role. However, Drayden did warn them besides Reshiram and Zekrom, a third Unovian Legendary Dragon existed, named Kyurem. He wanted everyone to find it before Team Plasma, since Drayden was quite busy, hence why he appointed Iris as the Gym Leader. Drayden logged out, while Bianca commented Cheren was doing fine by being a teacher. Just then, a car nearly drove them over, as Bianca's father arrived. Bianca went into the car, while Cheren stated how the man could've killed them both.B2W2002: Mr. Perfect Cheren taught the students of using items in battle and let them go on "berry training". Later on, he was surprised to see Blake and Whitley injured. He suggested Whitley should see the nurse, since she injured her hand, but Whitley ran away.B2W2005: Pokédex Lecture Cheren also took the students to the PokéStar Studios. There, he let the students act in some of the scenes. He also noted the actor, Brycen, was also in the scene and would show his students a bit about battling. Leo wondered why the stage was green, so Cheren told him the scenes of an actual amusement park can be replaced by the green color, a technique named CG. Cheren was amazed by the scene Whitley and Blake made, then turned to Brycen. Brycen thanked Cheren for having his students battle the mecha Tyranitar. Cheren was surprised that Brycen knew his name and was reminded he did fight in Brycen's Gym. Cheren confirmed this, even if he knew nothing after the events in Driftveil City. He also asked Brycen why did he enter the showbiz. Brycen marked he wanted to do what he liked, to inspire people and Pokémon with his movies. Since he quit being a Gym Leader, Brycen thought Cheren could become a Gym Leader. After arriving back to Aspertia City, Cheren dismissed everyone to go to their dorms or back home.B2W2006: Movie Panic The next day, Cheren reported to Bianca the preparations for the choral. However, he saw Hugh bickering with some girls and dragged him away to calm down.B2W2008: Legendary Tornadus Cheren watched as his class competed. He was amazed his students managed to win. Roxie announced the winners would go with her to Castelia City, which made Cheren worry about the expenses the school would have to cover. Roxie shook that off, since her father was the captain of the ship they would take. Thus, Cheren and his class sailed off.B2W2010: Choir Tournament Once they arrived to Castelia City, Cheren thanked the captain and wondered what Roxie meant she'd "give back" to Blake. Roxie explained her father was neglecting his duty as the ship's captain to become a movie star, but that changed when he saw Blake and Whitley's movie. Cheren dismissed the class and asked that everyone is back to the ship at 5 PM.B2W2011: Angry Boy Colress remembered that it was Zinzolin that manipulated with Cheren during the Pokémon Leauge.B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle As Roxie came to inform Cheren what happened, Hugh arrived to state that Team Plasma returned and one girl in the class was the member of that organization. Cheren was shocked and wanted to know if Hugh had proof. Hugh showed the pendant, containing N's picture. Soon, Whitley arrived, and, in panic, had her Foongy emit Sleep Powder, which caused Cheren and others to fall asleep.B2W2014: Therian Forme III As Cheren was still asleep, Rood had N's Zorua transform itself to look like Whitley, to make sure others were not suspicious of Whitley being a Team Plasma member.B2W2015: Frozen World Cheren and the class woke up in a tube under the sea. He was surprised at the surroundings, and the class was approached by a boy. Benga gave everyone twigs and lit them on fire, which startled everyone. The girls recognized the boy as the one that caused trouble in the class; Cheren tried to recall his name, and the boy claimed he was Benga. Benga was soon approached by Marlon, who doused the fire with his Jellicent and scolded Benga. Benga and Marlon explained to others that a flying ship was freezing Unova cities, including Castelia City. Cheren was in shock, and he and Roxie were told that Marlon started planning a counterattack, and called Iris as well. Cheren and Roxie pledged their support, but Cheren wished to know where were Blake, Whitley, Hugh and Leo. "Whitley" was present, but spoke no word; Cheren, though thrilled she was unharmed, was surprised by her silence, as Benga believed she was too shocked by witnessing Castelia City becoming frozen. Marlon told them the ship was freezing Undella Town, and the citizens of Striation and Humilau City were evacuated. Cheren, however, wished to know what happened to three of his other students, as he was a teacher that was to look after them.B2W2017 As Benga sent Pignite to melt down the ice blocking the exit of the Marine Tube, Cheren wondered if it knew the "Pledge" move. Benga confirmed this, pleasing Cheren, who got contacted by Bianca on the Xtransciver, who was with Cedric outside the tube. Cheren sent Servine, who used Grass Pledge. Along with Benga's Pingite's Fire Pledge and Bianca's Oshawott and Cedric's Samurott's Water Pledge, the ice blocking the exit was shattered. Bianca was happy to see Cheren well, and hugged him, much to his embarrassement towards his pupils. At any rate, Cedric informed Cheren that they have located four of his missing students, but before he could continue, Bianca informed Cheren that Black was pulled out of the Light Stone, much to Cheren's happiness.B2W2023 Pokémon On hand Borrowed See also *Cheren (anime) *Cheren (BTB) *Cheren (trailer) *Cheren (Masters trailer) Gallery Cheren BW Adventures.png|Cheren's appearance from Black & White arc. References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders